New Kids
by xXNightmareWolfXx
Summary: Years later after the first group escaped and Dr.Davidoffe is dead, his son continues his legacy, putting supernatural kids in a group home together. But the new girl knows some things wrong, so will she find the secrets buried her so long ago? Or die trying?
1. Chapter 1 - Anger

**Hello there everyone! this is my new story, and im pretty sure 3rd story (other 2 are not on this account) so plz don't judge XD, please comment if you find any errors I will try to keep as many errors out of my story, enjoy!**

My name is Scarlet, you don't know me, but you will soon, im very... different from people, and that's why im here to tell you the story that got me where I am now, the hardships, friendships, and "ships". So let's begin..

( **A/N: this is years after the first group escaped)  
** (Scarlet's POV)

I had already been awake for hours, but the nerves in my stomach was telling me to stay in bed, it was my first day of my new school, because we had to move away because...reasons. So I sat there in my bed staring at the wall, when my door creaked open. A small figure walked slowly in and around my bed, I pretended to be asleep, as my heart pounded the figure when to one side of my bed and slowly climbed into my bed, and starting jumping, that's when I realized it was my sister, Luna

"Luna... Let me sleep..." I groaned

"But then you'll miss your first day silly" she smiled at me and kept jumping

"Maybe I want too..." she looked at me confused, she doesn't know what happened in my old school, I was bullied a lot and then one day I just...snap "Get up or ill get water" she said smiling evilly, for a six year old she was evil,  
"Fine, fine, im up" I said sitting up and walking towards my closet, she went running out my room yelling something I couldn't quite make out, I grabbed my white tank top and some jeans, then my black converse and a grey hoodie, I put them on and walked by my mirror and stopped, _should I put my hair up?_ I thought, so I grabbed a hair band and picked up my thick brown hair and try to put it up

Then I remembered why I never did, there was a scar on my neck where I was hurt a long time ago by some weirdo on my old neighborhood, I sighed but I put my hair any how, _who cares if they don't like my scar.._ , I had been called ugly a lot because of it, but honestly I didn't care anymore

I walked down stairs smelling something burning _great, dads cooking..,_ I thought, when I heard my sister yell "MOM HE'S BURNING IT", I rolled my eyes and walked into my kitchen which was filled with smoke I sighed but could help giggling seeing my dad franticly trying to get water while my sister was running in circles in her ballerina costume, my mom walked in the door beside me and sighed

"he tried to cook again didn't he?" I laughed and said "Yup" she just shook her head and went to catch my sister, my mom and my sister argued about whether or not she's allowed to wear her costume to school,

"How are you sweetheart?" my dad smiled, I laughed a little cause he was still sweating from running around  
"oh im great I get to go to school how fun" I said sarcastically, my dad was so busy he didn't realize though, "That's great honey!"

I walked over and grabbed cereal, so I wouldn't be late waiting for my dad, and quickly eat and got ready to leave, I had to walk to school since its not that far and my sister rides with my mom in her car, I grabbed my back pack and left.

Luckily classes were blowing by, and it was time for lunch, as I walked to the cafeteria, I saw a group of girls, and out of the corner of my eye I saw one point at my scar with her eyes wide and franticly talking to the group, so I just walked faster and put my hand over my scar.  
I decided to eat alone and one the hallways, I was eating when I saw the girls from before walking down the hall, I looked up and saw them smiling at me, and not a friendly smile, my stomach twisted in to knots _oh no oh no_ my mind raced, _do I run? but that would make me a coward_ so I just pretended to not see them, and kept eating, but one of the girls came up and kicked my leg,

"hey new girl, I know that you know im here" I just looked up at her and stared, she just laughed and said "nice scar, did your boyfriend give you that?"  
"i don't have one" I mumbled, she giggled "aww isn't that cute, the slut doesn't have one" I felt the anger rising in my throat but I stayed calm  
"im not a slut" I mumbled, she smiled evilly and said "Awww are you mad?" she got a little closer then pulled my hair till I was on the ground rubbing my head "Aww is the slut okay?" she and her group giggled,

My heart raced, I felt the anger starting to overflow and with one swift motion I stood up and threw her against the lockers, everything went in slow motion, she hit the lockers and the noise was so loud it was like a gun shot, all her friend started freaking out as she screamed in pain, one of her friend touched her head and pulled her hand back and there was dots of blood on her hand, she looked at me angerly and just started yelling getting louder each time

"Freak! FREAK!" I was so scared I just ran to the bathroom and locked myself in.

I had to finally come out and they called my parents so they could talk to them, and I heard the converstion just barely as they told them about their options

" , you can always put her in a group home, or you can keep ignoring her anger problems, cause the school know this isn't her first time doing this"

"I know I know" my mom said, I could hear her voice breaking, I had done this enough to know what the answer was gonna be this time "Do you recommend any group homes?" I stared at the window across from me seeing a tear swell up in my dark brown eyes and I heard the last thing he said

"I recommend a group home not far from here uh... what was its name.. oh! that's right its called the Lyle house"

 **DUN DUN DAAAAH, and that's the end of this chapter :3, I will add more people next chapter hopefully. Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2 - New home

**Hullooooo and welcome to the 2nd chapter! I will bring more people in to the story this chapter :) enjoy!**

(Scarlet's POV)

As I sat on my bed watching my mom put my clothes in bag, very slowly, Luna walked into my room and saw the bag

"Oooo are we going on a trip?! ill go pack too!" Luna yelled excitedly

"No Luna, uh your sister is uh" I could see my mom struggling for the right words so I went up to Luna and put my hands on her shoulders

"No Luna we're not, I am, im going on a trip for a bit but I promise ill be back soon ok?" her eyes looked so sad it killed me

"Pinky promise?" she said sticking out her pinky, so interlocked mine's with hers and said "Pinky promise" she just smiled at me and ran out the door, I turned around to see my mom clutching my hoodie to her chest with tears rolling down her cheeks, but she swiped them away and continued packing.

As my mom drove she kept stealing glances at me, like she was trying to find the right thing to say

"You know I don't want to do this Scar, I really don't" she said , her voiced cracked "But this is best"

"I know" I replied, staring out the window "Do you hate me?" she asked me, I looked at her, and she had tears filling up her eyes, "No I don't mom" I mumbled and stared out the window again.

I stepped out of the car, looking at the Victorian style house, one of the nurses came out and greeted me and told me her name was or something I wasn't really paying attention, I walked into the house and at first glance it looked cozy, but if you look closer it looked old, and dusty. She walked me to the room I was staying in, and the room had two bed and two desks, one side was empty and plain, while the other side had pictures of people I didn't know, and violins, in the corner of the room sat a lonely violin, my mom put my stuff and on the desk.

"Isn't there more kids?" my mom asked the nurse smiled at her and replied "We let them go on a field trip, so Scarlet here could have a tour of the place without being bothered", and so we did we walked around a bit, on there was more rooms, one was for another girl, and the other were the boys rooms, and that the girls aren't allowed in the boy room unless they have a nurses permission, which my mom looked pleased about, then there was a dining room, a kitchen with a pantry, some classroom, office, after taking the tour me and my mom said are goodbyes, and then I decided to take a nap, the nurse said it was fine, because I was probably tired from packing so I went upstairs and fell fast asleep.

My eyes opened, I put my arm over my eyes as the sun hurt them, I saw the ceiling and thought _this isn't my room.._ then I remembered were I was and sighed, then all of sudden I heard a voice

"You ok?" I almost fell out of bed startled "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you" the girl said shyly, she was sitting on the other bed with her legs crossed, she had 1 inch short brown hair, and brown eyes, and big black round glasses,

"I-t's fine" i stuttered out, still a little startled."Im Scarlet" she gave me a tiny smile "Im Skai, and i guess your my new roommate"

"we're about to have lunch if you wanna come down" she said as she walked towards the door "ill be there in a second" I replied, then she left the room, so I went to my bag of clothes and put on a long sleeve black t-shirt and my jean shorts, and rolled up my sleeves then headed down stairs


End file.
